Always And Forever
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: When all you want is to get away from it all, a place where you feel welcome... will you take the opportunity when it presents itself. And when someone says they'll be there, always and forever, will you believe them? With your past of being abandon, its hard to trust anyone, but somehow- you feel you would trust this group with your life in a second. - OC insert
1. Chapter 1

IM ALIVE! hah!  
Yes, a new fanfic. So sue me.  
I cant help it- im addicted! -sad face-

But I hope you like! -smile-

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club- Bisco Hatori does. I do however, own Taylor and her family!

* * *

Taylor walked along the empty hallways of her high school. The mathematics teacher had sent her to the library to work on a test she had missed the previous day.

"_Who was I kidding_?" she thought, dejectedly, staring at the half-done test," _Of course I would still have to do it- just cuz I missed the test day, doesn't mean I get out of it."_ As she neared the door, the bell rang, and Taylor sighed, waiting for the stampede of students to get out. After they cleared, she walked into the room and up to the teacher, who was erasing the board.

"Ah Miss. Wilder- finished?"

"Not exactly," Taylor said, biting her lip and handing her teacher the test. She could see her teacher trying to keep calm.

"Tomorrow- library. You will finish this test, Miss. Wilder. You've been in my class for two years now. You need to pass," the teacher said sternly, walking to her desk.

"I know-" Taylor was cut off as the teacher raised her hand to shush her.

"Then do it- now, before you're late for your next class, go."

"It's on the complete other side of the school- there's no way I can make it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Then best get to hurrying, Miss. Wilder." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Taylor made a bee-line for her History class- walking in just a minute after the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Wilder," her history teacher said," Maybe you would like to collect the homework?"

"Sure," Taylor nodded, thinking," _If it might keep me out of getting chastised_."

0o0o

Almost two hours later, the last bell had finally rung, and Taylor made another bee-line for her locker. Quickly shoving in books and binders, she slammed the locker door shut and set her sights on the doors- moving as quickly as she could.

"Watch where you're going- pipsqueak," a senior said, sneering at her. Biting her tongue, Taylor finally made it outside, and unlocked her bike. Putting the lock in her book bag, she sped away from the hell she was made to go to five days a week. As the local library came into view, and a smile lifted the corners of Taylors lips. Locking her bike up, she had to keep from skipping inside. Going into the bathroom, Taylor realized how messed up her hair was from the wind. Grabbing her brush from her book bag, she quickly brushed her shoulder-length brown hair. As she brushed it, she realized it had grown since she had cut it- as it now went just past her shoulders. After she put her brush away, she untied the black hoodie from around her waist and put it on, pulling it over her head.

"_So comfortable_," Taylor thought, closing her eyes in happiness. Slinging her book bag over her shoulder, she left the bathroom and went to the far corner of the library- the manga section.

"_Let's see what they have in today_," Taylor thought, as she put her book bag on one of the tables," _Naruto… Naruto…Bleach…Naruto…Bleach… Fruits Basket…. Oh, Black Butler, cool! And that seems to be it—oh wait, no, there's some Ouran High School Host Club too! Eek- Kyoya's on the cover! And this one has Mori-sempai on the cover!"_

Taylor sat down in the corner with the two manga's and just stared at the covers. Her mother said that manga had 'corrupted her precious daughter'- but that wasn't true. Manga, and anime, had given her a life, given her an escape from everyday life.

0o0o

By eight thirty, Taylor decided it was time to head home. She had done most of her homework, and done a good amount of reading. Twenty minutes later- and two hills, eight stop lights and multiple alleys- Taylor rode into the open garage and locked up her bike once more. Closing the garage door, she went inside and immediately down to her room to drop off her book bag- then back upstairs to the kitchen to see if any dinner had been cooked- or left for her. She found a plate in the microwave and heated it up. While waiting for it to get done, her mother walked into the kitchen.

"There you are! I was wondering if you would ever come home- where have you been?!"

"At the library," Taylor said nonchalantly.

"This whole time?! That place is not your home Taylor Marie-"

"_Yeah yeah_," Taylor thought, blocking out her mothers tirade. It was always the same thing, every day; by now, she knew exactly when to respond and what to say, so her mother thought she was listening.

"Well, I needed somewhere quiet to do my homework," Taylor said, as her mother finished her rant, five minutes later.

"It's quiet here!"

"No its not! It's the complete opposite of quiet! Max is always slamming doors- Luke screams at the top of his lungs and Kate goes in and out of rooms as she pleases, including my room." Taylors mother stared at her, and as she was about to respond, Luke began screaming again. Wordlessly, her mother left the kitchen to attend to her youngest son.

"_If he was still three- I would understand_," Taylor thought, as she tested her dinner," _but he's almost eight! I haven't done that since I was four- and that was twelve years ago! Kate never done that- and I wasn't born until max was five, so I can't say if he did."_ Going downstairs to her room, Taylor sat down at her computer and clicked on the internet. Following her normal routine, she first checked her emails, then facebook, and finally made it to: watch anime.

"Hmm… I'll watch the newest Naruto Shippuden first," Taylor murmured to herself.

Twenty three minutes later, she decided to re-watch an episode of Fruits Basket, and then the forty-eighth episode of Bleach. Noticing it was getting late, Taylor got her math homework out and sat it down on her desk. Staring at the wall in front of her, she looked at the Ouran poster and sighed.

"I know sempai- bad habit, but its math! No one likes math! Oh yeah, YOU do- but you're…. you!" Taylor said, staring at the Shadow King, then sighed," I wished you were here… to help me…." Almost an hour later, Taylor slammed the math book shut angrily.

"This is giving me a migraine!" she yelled, then with a huff, she found an episode of Ouran- and plugged in her headphones so she could turn it up as loud as she could. Maximizing the screen and turning off her light, Taylor watched, and felt the migraine disappearing- and before she knew it, she had watched five episodes, and it was now almost 3 am.

"Damnit," Taylor sneered, turning her computer off. Sitting on the cold concrete floor, Taylor made an effort to finish her math homework; only problem was, after almost fifteen minutes, she fell asleep with her head in the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I don't know what years Ouran takes place, and its pretty modern- I'll say its 2005. So… keep that in mind while reading!

Warning: Does contain a few swear words

I dont own Ouran High School Host Club- but I do own Taylor/Yuuka! (and her family)

* * *

Taylor woke up the next morning, and looked around. The overwhelming light coming from her window shocked her, and she looked at her watch.

"Fuck! I'm late for school!" she exclaimed, jumping up in a rush, grabbing her book bag and math homework- and running upstairs. She didn't even stop in the kitchen to complain- Taylor just ran outside the door, hopped on her bike and sped towards her school.

Or she would have- if she recognized where she was. Nothing looked like it had last night. Turning around, she looked at her house. It was the same- but the surroundings were unfamiliar to her. Slightly scared, she turned her bike around and rode back into the garage. Not even bothering to lock her bike up- Taylor quickly walked into the house and into the kitchen. Everything looked the exact same.

"Mom? Max? Kate? Luke? Anyone home?" she called out. Silence rippled though the house, and Taylor headed to the living room. Looking around, she saw 5 picture frames. A closer look, each had a picture of her family- one even had her father in it. Curiously, Taylor walked up to it, and saw the newspaper clipping.

"Tragic train accident leaves child orphaned," Taylor read the headline, and then it struck her. They were all dead; her siblings, her mother- and even the father she barely knew.

"I… I don't understand," Taylor whispered," What train accident? When-" Taylor looked at the date on the newspaper clipping. March 5th 2002.

"2002?! That's twelve years ago!" She exclaimed; putting the clipping down, Taylor walked over to the couch and sat down. Flipping on the TV, she changed to the news channel.

That's when she realized- the print wasn't in English. It was in Japanese.

"This is slightly creeping me out," Taylor said, and then saw the date, written on the corner of the newscast. 2005.

"It's…. 2005? But…" Taylor felt her words catch in her throat, and she shook her head.

"This can't be happening," Taylor thought," Please…. Something has to make this better! I hate my family yeah- but I love them more! I can't…. I can't be all on my own…. I dunno how to be all on my own…." She wasn't aware of the tears trickling down her cheeks, or how long she sat there- but after a while, she finally wiped her face with her sleeve and stood up. Turning off the TV, Taylor made her way down the hallway, and walked into the first bedroom she came across.

"Kate's room…" Taylor said, recognizing the style. Various pinks and purples littered the room; Taylor smiled softly at the familiarity. A picture near the bed caught her attention, and she walked over to it; picking it up, Taylor felt like someone had punched her in the gut. It was a picture of her and Kate when they were younger; Kate had looked up to Taylor and they had been extremely close- but after their father died, Kate seemed to drift away.

"I never knew… she still kept this picture… That she still…. Felt this way…" Taylor whispered, her eyes tearing. Putting the picture back down, she made her way out of the room, and headed to the next one. Opening the door, she peered in and instantly knew it was Luke's room. Taylor saw his favorite stuffed animal on his bed, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Closing the door, she turned around and opened the door across the hall. Max's room; as she looked around, she saw all the pictures Max had drawn- including the self-portrait of Taylor. She had always loved that drawing. Closing that door, Taylor made her way to the last door- her mothers room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stood there for a few moments. After composing herself, she took a few steps into the room, and looked around. She noticed a big book on the bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Opening it carefully, Taylor recognized it as their family picture album. Flipping slowly through the pages, she looked at the pictures, smiling every now and then, but getting sick in the stomach with each turn of the page. When she reached the last page, her sob was evident. It was a family portrait- both her parents, and all four kids, all smiling, all getting along. Below it, she saw her mother's handwriting.

"Mommy's babies- Sakura, 19th August 1992 – Ryu, 4th July 1984 – Sasuke, 27th December 1997 – Yuuka, 16th April 1989." Not being able to take it anymore, Taylor quickly exited the room, walked back out to the garage, and out onto the street. Checking to see if her address was the same, she also noticed her families last name. Higarashi. Then she began walking down the street, looking around for anything that might look slightly familiar.

0o0o

Hours later, the sun was slowly sinking in the sky- and Taylor still hadn't found a single familiar thing. Pulling her hood back over her head, she was beginning to give up hope she would ever figure out where she was. Hunger rumbling her stomach, Taylor realized she hadn't ate all day, and so when she came across a market, she walked in almost subconsciously.

"Evening, ," the clerk behind the counter smiled. Taylor froze in place, staring at the floor, and remembered that was her last name. Slowly, she looked over, and attempted a smile. The guy's smile faded, as he saw past her smile; he felt pity for the orphaned girl, and that was the last thing Taylor wanted, turning her attention back to in front of her, she made her way through the market, walking down almost every isle, until she ended up at the fruit. Picking up a pear, she looked at it curiously.

"I wouldn't choose that one- its over ripe," said a voice to her left. Looking over curiously, Taylors eyes widened in shock- as did the girl who had spoken. Brown eyes locked with brown eyes; they stared at each other for a while, until Taylor dropped the pear back into the stack of other pears and spun around. Taking a deep breath, Taylor quickly ran from the market, no longer feeling hungry.

"That couldn't have been-! I mean, I can't really be-!" Taylor thought, wildly as she ran. She ran all the way back to her house- but came to a jolting halt as she saw several people outside her house, all wearing suits. Not caring about her safety, Taylor walked right up to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing at my house?!" she demanded, not being in the mood for bullshit.

"Ah yes, Miss. Yuuka Higarashi. We are here to collect. Since you no longer have the necessary funds to make payments, we have no option but to take the only thing left," a guy said, turning to her. It took her a moment, before she realized what he meant.

"But you can't take the house! It's all I have left! I have no where else to go!" Taylor exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'm terribly sorry- but we must take possession of it. If you can come up with the necessary funds to pay off the debt then you may have the house back, but until then- we need you to get anything you wish to take with you, and leave. The house will be locked and windows re-enforced, so don't even think of trying to get back in." Taylor would have been livid, if it wasn't for loosing the one thing she had left. Refusing to cry in front of this stranger, Taylor ran inside, pushing past the other suit wearers, and began collecting her things. From her room, she took a notebook, her music player, and a weeks worth of clothing. Upstairs, she placed these items down on the couch, near her book bag. Heading down the hall, she went to her mothers room and to the closet, grabbing her father's suitcase, as she went to leave the room, Taylor looked back at the photo album- and grabbed it; once back at the couch, she put the album on the coffee table, and loaded her clothing into the suitcase. Looking back towards the hallway, Taylor went back to each of her siblings rooms and grabbed three things- the picture of her and Kate, Luke's favorite stuffed teddy and the self-portrait Max had drawn of Taylor. Putting those three things in the suitcase, and the photo album, Taylor looked around once more. Her eyes landed on the memorial stand, and walked over. Blinking back her tears, she picked up each of the frames and the newspaper clipping, walked back over to the suitcase, and placed them inside. Snapping the suitcase closed, Taylor went back down the hallway, and after taking her last look at each room, she closed each door;

"I can't cry…. Not yet anyway," Taylor thought, as she swung her book bag over her shoulder and grabbed the suitcase. Making her way out of the house, she saw the vultures in suits were still there, and Taylor scowled. Looking over at her bike, she sighed, and continued on her way, past the people taking her house, down the road and to where ever her feet took her.

0o0o

A half hour later, Taylor sat on a bench in an empty park. All kids were safely at home, where Taylor wished she could be. Tears silently trickled down her cheeks, and she stared at the ground in silence. Her hoodie was the only thing she had to keep herself warm.

"I forgot to get my stuff from the bathroom," Taylor thought," Oh well… at least I have a hairbrush in my book bag…" She wasn't aware of her sudden company; until the girl spoke up.

"Are you alright?" Taylor looked up and for the second time within the hour, was staring into the brown eyes of a girl she never thought she would actually meet- it was impossible to meet her, or so Taylor had thought.

"I… I guess not," Taylor admitted," Just had my home taken from me. Some vultures in suits took it from me." The sad look in her eyes must have told the girl all she needed to know, for she didn't ask of Taylors family.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No," Taylor said softly, shaking her head. It was quiet a minute or so, until the girl spoke up.

"Well, until you find somewhere, you can stay with me and my father."

"Oh, no I can't do that! I don't want to intrude or be a bother," Taylor said, her eyes wide.

"It's fine- it'd actually be nice to have the company," the girl responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive- come on." Taylor stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'll try and find somewhere soon, so-"

"Don't worry about it, take as long as you need," the girl smiled," I'm Haruhi, by the way. Haruhi Fujioka. What's your name?" Taylor was about to answer with 'Taylor Wilder' but then she remembered that wasn't her name here.

"Yuuka. Yuuka Higarashi," Taylor told Haruhi, and thought to herself," I might as well get used to using that name from now on."

"It's nice to meet you Yuuka-san," Haruhi smiled.

"As it is you, Haruhi-san," Taylor smiled back, thinking," A dream come true."


End file.
